Team 10
by s15945
Summary: Naruto actually gets trained properly after he gets assigned to team 10. NarutoxOC
1. Team Assignments

The story starts after the Mizuki incident

The next day when Naruto entered the classroom to be assigned to a team Kiba yelled out "HEY! Iruka sensei, what the hell is Naruto doing here!"

"Calm down Kiba" Iruka said "Naruto took an alternate exam once everyone had left yesterday. Now, throughout your ninja career there is no doubt that you will meet and work with many different shinobi, most in here in Konoha, some of you will also work with shinobi from other nations. When we undertake missions there _are_ some that will be undertaken by yourself alone, but most of them are done in teams, otherwise known as platoons. Each platoon is usually made up of four members, that is three shinobi and a team leader. That is why we separate all of you into teams of three when you begin your ninja careers, to get you used to working with others. Some of the original teams that you are put into are designed to group people with similar attributes together. Others will be formed with shinobi that compliment the others' skill sets. Whatever the case may be you will all work under a Jounin-sensei until such time that you can advance in rank. I will now inform you of the teams that you will be working in. Team 1 is..." after a while Iruka got to team 7 "...Team 7 consists of Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura..."

"Yes! True love conquers all!" Sakura exclaimed at being put in the same group as her crush. Ino slumped her shoulders and hung her head in regret.

"...and Akimichi Chouji."

"Whaaa...?" Chouji exclaimed, confused at being placed in a team with Sasuke and Sakura instead of with Shikamaru and Ino like he had been expecting.

"Eh?" Shikamaru asked, just as confused as Chouji; Shikamaru raised his hand and asked "Uhh, Iruka sensei?" Iruka looked at Shikamaru and indicated for him to continue on. "All due respect 'n' all, but why are you putting Chouji on a team with those two? I would've thought that he'd be put on a team with me 'n' Ino."

"Ah yes. Well I actually advised the Hokage to do so as well, knowing how well people in your families worked together in the past, but he told me not to, so, if you've got any problems, you'll have to take any complaints up with him."

"Alright then" Shikamaru said hesitantly.

"Now, continuing on, Team 8 will have Shino, Hinata and Kiba; Team 9 is still in existence from last year and Team 10 will have Shikamaru, Ino and Naruto."

Shikamaru raised his hand again and, seeing Iruka's attention shift to him said "Uh, I know that this is troublesome, but from what my father told me traditionally the person with the lowest scores has always been placed with the person with the highest scores."

"Yes."

"So why isn't Naruto..."

"Ah yes, well the Sandaime Hokage seems to have ordered me to place Naruto on your team as his and Chouji's were pretty similar and he told me that Naruto would have more to gain from being with you two than he would with Sasuke, is that all?"

"Tch, troublesome."

Iruka smiled indulgently and said "your Jounin sensei will be here momentarily to pick you up."

Soon enough most of the Jounin sensei came to pick up the aspiring Genin. A blue haired shinobi with a cigarette in his mouth called out "Team 10" and then strolled out the door. Naruto, Shikamaru and Ino rushed out after him.

He led them through the village and to a tea store that was opposite a store where the new team heard someone yelling "if I don't get my dango in two minutes I'll..." as they entered the tea store that their Jounin sensei was going to.

When they were seated their sensei said "alright, now, before we do anything else I would like to know a bit more about you all."

Shikamaru replied "don't you have all the relevant information in a file that was given to you before you picked us up?"

Their sensei grimaced and thought 'I _knew_ my old man was lying when he said that this would be a cinch.' Then he said "sure, I've got the info dealing with all your results and performance during your time in the academy, but that doesn't tell me anything about you as a person. Should you pass the actual Genin exam we will be working together for quite some time yet."

"Wha...?" Shikamaru started to ask before he was cut off by Ino and Naruto, who were more vocal than him when it came to expressing their shock and outrage.

"Calm down" their sensei said "now, before you ask, the test that you just took to graduate from the academy was to see if you had the capacity within you to enter the Konoha shinobi forces. The test that I will administer tomorrow is to see if you have what it takes to make it as a full shinobi. I will tell you the details of the test tomorrow. For now I would like you to introduce yourselves to your teammates and myself. You can go first Shikamaru."

"Tch, troublesome. Alright then, what do you want to know?"

"Hmm...how about your name, likes, dislikes and goals for the future?"

"Alright then" Shikamaru said "My name is Nara Shikamaru, I like to take things slowly and playing shōgi, I dislike bossy women and people who rush into things; as to my goal, it would be to marry a regular girl who isn't too ugly and not too pretty. Have two children, first a girl, then a boy. Retire after my daughter is married and my son becomes a successful ninja, and spend the rest of my life playing shōgi or Go. Then die of old age before my wife"

'geez, he's just like an ol' geezer' Asuma thought. "alright, you next Ino."

"Well, my name, as you all know, is Yamanaka Ino, my likes are Flowers, shopping, music and working in my mother's flower store. I dislike forehead girl. My goal is to become an awesome Kunoichi."

"Alright, now you Naruto."

"Alright!" Naruto said "I like all things related to ramen and the people at the Ichiraku Ramen Stand. My dislikes are the 3 minutes it takes to make instant ramen and people who think that they're all that just because of who their family is. My goal is reaching the position of Hokage and making the entire village recognise my existence."

'Hokage huh?' Asuma thought to himself; he then looked at Shikamaru and continued his silent conversation 'then it's no wonder that my ol' man put him on _this_ team rather than with that arrogant Uchiha brat.' "Alright then" Asuma said out loud "now that you know a bit about each other I would like you to meet at training ground 10 tomorrow morning at 8 o'clock. See ya" Asuma said, before starting to walk out.

Shikamaru asked "uhh...one thing before you go..." Asuma looked at his seated team "What is your name?"

"Sarutobi Asuma" Asuma said before leaving, letting the Genin pick up the tab.

"Saru..." Shikamaru started to say in surprise.


	2. Bells

The next day Asuma, unlike what Kakashi repeatedly manages to do, actually got to the training ground when he said he would. Naruto, Shikamaru and Ino had all gotten there slightly ahead of time and were waiting somewhat patiently. Asuma said "alright, it's good to see you. Now I get to tell you what you need to do to pass the test...although it _is_ actually up to me to decide how I test you I decided to use the most common method."

"So what's that?" Shikamaru asked, trying to gain as much information as possible to formulate a plan of attack.

"This" Asuma said withdrawing a set of two bells from one of the pockets of his Jounin vest and dangled them before the aspiring Genins eyes.

"Uhhh...so...we pass?" Naruto asked.

"No you baka!" Ino said "right sensei?"

"Indeed there is Ino. You need to get the bells off of me before noon" Asuma said as he produced an alarm clock.

"Why are there only two bells Asuma-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Ah yes, I was wondering who would ask me about that. You see...the whole 'three plus a team leader' thing that Iruka and I were going on about yesterday...it was all a lie."

"Wha...?"

"You see, as I said, this is a test. If you fail you go back to the academy for another year."

"What!" Naruto exclaimed.

"That's not..." Ino softly said.

"That can't..." Shikamaru started to say, although he was slightly suspicious about what Asuma was saying.

"The people that can successfully wrest a bell from me will pass and be counted amongst the Konohagakure Shinobi Forces, those that don't, as I said, back to the academy for you."

"What if nobody gets a bell?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well then, no–one passes and I get to go on higher paying missions for a bit longer. Alright, unless there's any further questions...oh yes, if you don't come at me with the intent to kill then you will not succeed, hajime."

Ino and Shikamaru jumped into the trees, but Naruto, typically, didn't. He stayed behind and shouted "let's you 'n' me have a fair fight," pointing at Asuma.

"Uh, you might have the wrong idea..." Asuma said, a sweatdrop appearing on the side of his head.

'What the hell is that baka thinking!' Ino furiously thought of her teammates actions.

'Hmm, Naruto's thought processes in this case may be incorrect, but him fighting this guy will allow me to see what he has got and then use that info to formulate a plan. I just hope that Ino doesn't do anything stupid in the meantime.'

Naruto charged at Asuma and jumped, aiming a punch at his head when he could reach. Asuma ducked and then punched Naruto in the stomach, causing Naruto to double over around Asuma's fist and then go flying back into a tree. Naruto quickly freed himself from the tree and, making a single seal, announced "Kage Bunshin no jutsu" and, around the clearing, about a hundred physical clones appeared and, as soon as they did, they withdrew a kunai and charged at Asuma. Asuma withdrew his trench-knives from their holster and channelled his wind chakra through one of them and, as the clones got within range he cut through them with ease. The one that he wasn't channelling wind chakra through he was using in the direction that Naruto had originally been in as he had no desire to kill his potential student. Soon enough all of the clones were gone and Asuma grabbed Naruto's wrist and asked "why don't you take some time to cool off and think?" before throwing him into the sky and over numerous trees, eventually landing in the river that ran through the training ground. Lay on his back floating on-top of the water. He said to himself "what did he mean 'think'?"

Back in the clearing Asuma thought 'with the amount of chakra that he just used in that Kage Bunshin no jutsu a lot more clones should have been created...hmm...he has an obscenely large amount of chakra at his disposal...maybe he just wasn't cut out for the academy's chakra control exercises.' He then said "alright, that's one down, who's next?"

Ino, for her part, was thinking "what the hell was that? Were those clones with a physical body? There's just no way that Naruto should know how to do something like that."

'So, Naruto can make clones with a physical body? Huh, don't know who's more surprised, me or Ino? That's good to know...now what did Asuma do with that trench-knife? I'd better go and ask Naruto...wait! what did Asuma say before Naruto went flying off into the distance?...cool off and think?...Think about what? For now I'll go find Naruto.' Shikamaru then moved off in the direction of Naruto.

Ino came out into the clearing and said "right, now it's my turn to..."

Naruto, in the meantime, somehow realised that there was something weird about his sensei's trench-knife that he was using on the side away from him. Naruto, after getting out of the river, moved over to a tree and sat down and, for the first time in his life, tried to figure something out mentally; He thought 'alright, it wasn't a normal kunai, that's for sure...I think I remember something called a trench-knife that that weapons freak was telling me about that time last year...as far as I was aware they don't have anything special about them that would cause that weird aura to appear around the blade. That must mean that Asuma-sensei was doing something to it...hmm...' he yelled out "what was that thing?"

"What was what?" Shikamaru asked, coming out from behind the tree that Naruto was leaning on.

"Oh, hey Shikamaru."

"So, what're you wondering about, maybe I can help you?"

"Hmm, I wonder about that..."

"What!"

"Just kidding. Seriously though, you know when I made all those clones back there?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"It was really weird...the trench-knife he was using on the rivers-side, it was like it was emitting chakra itself."

"What? That's not possible."

"I know...but that's what it seemed like."

"Hmm...alright...do you think that you would be able to get him to use that weird technique again?"

"Yeah, probably...why?"

"Because, if we can figure out what it is, I might be able to make a strategy to, number one, counter that, and, number two, get those bells."

"Hey, what did you just say?"

"I can make a strategy to counter that kunai jutsu?"

"no, no that."

"get the bells?"

"No...That's it!"

"What's it?" Shikamaru asked.

"Remember what Asuma-sensei said to me before throwing me away?" Shikamaru shook his head, indicating a negative response. "He told me to 'think', I thought that it may have meant 'think of a way to beat him', but maybe, just maybe, it was 'think about this test'."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I just threw everything I had at Asuma-sensei and look what happened, no offense, but I think that I'm more of a frontline fighter than either you or Ino."

"That's probably a pretty good assumption."

"And no matter what I did, Asuma-sensei didn't even break a sweat. If there's no way that I can beat him by myself, what do you think the chances of either you or Ino being able of doing it?"

"Hmm...you're making a surprisingly good argument there Naru...I know what we need to do..."

"Really? You've got a plan?"

"Yeah, now, if you're right, then the purpose behind this test is teamwork. I thought that there was something fishy about the consequences that Asuma-sensei was telling us of. There being only two bells is designed purely to make us start thinking in terms of 'me' and 'them'. Alright, now we don't really need to counter that kunai jutsu of sensei's."

"Really? Why not?"

Shikamaru smirked and said "I know of a way to get the bells without it...all you need to do is distract Asuma for me."

"Alright, I can do that. What will you be doing?"

"I'll seal Asuma's movements and that will allow you to take the bells."

"Alright. Let's do it" Naruto said as he headed directly to the clearing while Shikamaru took a more roundabout route.

When Naruto emerged from the trees it was to see Ino attached to a tree by five normal kunai. "Ino!" Naruto exclaimed angrily. "What the hell did you do?" Naruto asked in a voice that promised pain if an answer he didn't like was provided.

"I didn't do a thing. Ino used one of her clans jutsu's and missed. She won't be able to move for a while anyway so I figured that I'd better get her out of the way before you came back. I was about to use her to practice my throwing technique."

"Grr..." Naruto growled, positively furious. Naruto charged at Asuma again. He jumped up, throwing a punch at Asuma's head, just like last time. And, also like the first time, Asuma ducked under it. This time though Naruto was ready for the counter and, as Asuma threw a punch at Naruto's stomach, Naruto moved a hand out and, before Asuma's strike hit, Naruto pulled himself to the side of the punch on the outside of Asuma's arm and then pulled again, sending him past Asuma. He landed on his feet and turned to face Asuma again.

Asuma smiled at the move and said "nice move Naruto."

"Thanks, the same thing _won't_ work twice on me."

"We'll see about that."

Naruto made a seal and said "Kage Bunshin no jutsu." More clones than last time appeared and Asuma, once again, drew his trench-knives and channelled wind chakra into one of them, leaving the other as a normal blade. The clones drew two kunai's themselves and charged. Asuma, once again, moved through the clone army, but this time, when he got to the rightmost side, when he tried to go back to face the rest of the Naruto army he found that he couldn't move.

"Naruto."

One of the Naruto clones cut the bells off of Asuma's belt and jumped into the trees. Asuma could only watch, immobile, as the clone disappeared into the distance. "What did you do?" Asuma asked, looking at the rest of the Naruto army once he could move again.

Naruto smirked and said "wouldn't you like to know?" as the army charged at Asuma once again to give the clone time to get away.

'Tseh, my old man did try to warn me something like this might happen; should have listened to him.' Asuma then channelled wind chakra to both his kunai before finishing off all of the clones and knocking Naruto out before moving off to chase the clone and retrieve the bells.

Once Asuma was led away by the clone Shikamaru moved to where the clone had thrown the bells as he ran away from the clearing and then walked over to the clearing to wake Naruto and Ino up. He knelt next to Naruto and shook his shoulder, Shikamaru, unable to get a reaction, fed Naruto a soldier pill which managed to wake Naruto up. The two boys then moved over to Ino and helped her down from the tree before giving her a soldier pill as well. Ino asked "so, did you get 'em?"

"Yeah, we sure did" Shikamaru replied.

"That's good."

Asuma appeared above them and said "that was some trick you two just pulled" with his eyes looking like they were made of fire.

"Hey, we got the bells didn't we?" Naruto asked.

"True" Asuma replied. "I take it that the two of you realised what the test was for?"

"Yeah" Shikamaru replied. "Teamwork."

"How did you figure it out?"

"Well, when you said everything that we were told yesterday was a lie it just didn't sit right with me, you know. If there was one thing that every textbook on the history of Konohagakure that I've ever read had in common, it was the stressing of teamwork takes precedence over everything else. But what cemented it in my mind was Naruto questioning our ability to take you down one on one."

"I see" Asuma said. "I just wish that Ino had managed to realise it as well."

"I was trusting Ino to buy me some time while I went and talked to Naruto about his fight against you. I knew that to take you on I would need one hell of a plan. To make said plan I needed all of the information that I could and that resulted in our taking the bells from you."

"I see...hmm although that makes it seem almost as though you were just using Ino, but you all pass anyway. Tomorrow meet me outside the Hokage Tower at ten o'clock. From now onwards you are officially shinobi."

"Uhh...before you go sensei..." Naruto said.

"Yes Naruto?"

"What was that thing that you were doing with those trench-knives?"

"That thing?"

"Yeah, you know when your knives were letting off some kind of chakra on their own?"

"Oh right! You mean this?" Asuma asked, withdrawing one of his blades and streaming his wind natured chakra through it.

"Yeah that" Naruto said excitedly.

"Woah...I never even saw that" Ino exclaimed in awe.

"So that's what you were telling me about huh Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah" Naruto replied.

"Well, you see, what I'm doing right now is converting my chakra to wind and running it through my trench-knife."

"Okay, why do you do that?"

"I do it to increase the cutting power of them."

"Can you teach us to do that?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"Hmm...I'm not really sure, you see converting your chakra into a different elemental nature is something that is usually only taught to a ninja when they reach Chuunin...of course, some of the clans like to start them on nature manipulation early. On top of that, here in Konoha this wind element is pretty rare. Just channelling your normal chakra through your kunai should increase their power exponentially. Once you've done that I'll think about starting you on nature manipulation training; Alright?"

"Hai, sensei" Naruto said as Asuma turned around and started to walk off.

Shikamaru also started to walk off, followed by Ino, both bidding Naruto farewell, leaving Naruto in the training ground alone. Naruto started to think on what he could do to pass the time and, eventually, said to himself "ah well, might as well try to channel my chakra through a kunai like Asuma-sensei told me to." Naruto withdrew a kunai and, gathered his chakra before trying to thread it through his kunai, he failed but, with more determination than before, he gathered his chakra and tried again.

In the meantime Asuma had arrived at the Hokage Tower and entered his fathers office. He said "hey old man, how's it goin'?"

The Hokage sighed and said "how many times have I told you, in here it's Hokage-sama?"

"One more time than last."

The Hokage Sighed again and asked "so, how'd it go?"

"They passed."

"Ohh, is that so? How?"

"My Genin pulled a fast one on me and got the bells."

"I see. So, what are you going to do now?"

"Hmm...I was thinking about making them do some chakra control exercises. Shikamaru and Ino don't really need it that much, but..." Asuma said, trailing off.

"Naruto, huh?"

"Yeah. The academy just isn't geared to deal with children with a chakra capacity rivalling a Jounin's."

"I suppose so...I suppose that that would explain his, quite frankly, abysmal results in the ninjutsu portion of the graduation exam."

"Easily. It also explains why he could easily make fifty Kage Bunshin, while at the same time using enough chakra for more than half that again."

"So, what are you going to have them do?"

"Well..."


	3. Tree Climbing

The next day team 10 arrived at the Hokage's office bright and early to receive a mission. Asuma asked "Hokage-sama is there any available missions for us?"

"hmm...let's see...Iruka, what do we have for team 10 today?"

"Well, there's babysit the daimyo's son, weed the Shiotani's backyard, find the daimyo's wifes cat 'Tora'..." he continued to try to list off all of the available d-rank missions.

Asuma interrupted him before he could get too far though, saying "Uh, I was hoping to only do one mission today if that's possible."

"Well, alright then..." Iruka said "how about weeding the Shiotani's backyard then?"

"Alright, that'll do just fine."

"Well, they live on Minato Lane in the civilian district."

"Okay then, we'll be off" Asuma said before leaving the Hokage's office, followed by his Genin.

Three hours later team 10 had completed its mission, with Ino getting increasingly irritated at Naruto's incapability of distinguishing the difference between plants and grass and weeds. Team 10 reported a successful mission to the Hokage before heading to Ichiraku Ramen for a lunch break. When team 10 were through their first bowl Naruto asked "so, Asuma sensei, why did you ask for only one mission today?"

"I was wondering when someone was going to ask me about that. Though, in all fairness, I was kind of expecting it to be Shikamaru who asked."

"Eh, I figured that the answer would be too troublesome to be worth asking."

Asuma, Naruto and Ino all had sweatdrops appear on the side of their foreheads. Asuma said "I should have expected an answer like that from you." Shikamaru shrugged. "Well, you might be right. You see, this training is more for your sake Naruto, but both Ino and Shikamaru will benefit from it as well."

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah" Asuma replied. "You Naruto, when you used Kage Bunshin in your fight against me yesterday you used up too much of your chakra for the number of clones that you produced."

"Eh, what are you talking about?"

"Alright, then, you had 50 clones the first time, right?"

"Yeah, about that. Why?"

"Well, with the amount of chakra that you were using, in theory, you should have been able to make at least half that again; with more to spare."

"Wha...why is..."

"That's because right now your control over your chakra is, really, very poor." Asuma saw that Ino was about to make a comment about Naruto's capability as a ninja, but cut her off before she could start by saying "now that is by no means your fault Naruto...so Ino I would appreciate it if there were no snide comments coming from you." Ino looked at her empty bowl, mollified and ashamed at what she was about to do. "Now, it's not your fault, nor is it the academy's fault. You see, people, such as yourself, that have overly large chakra supplies, tend to have trouble when it comes to learning to control their chakra. That's why you've been unable to manipulate your chakra to use jutsu that require a minute amount of chakra, such as the Bunshin no jutsu, but can easily produce 50 Kage Bunshin which is classified as a Jounin rank a-class ninjutsu due to the drain on the users chakra." Ino and Shikamaru's eyes widened at the information that was being provided to them about their teammate.

"So what do I need to do sensei?" Naruto asked.

"That's what the training that I'll be showing you today is for" Asuma said as he paid the bill for the ramen that they had just consumed. He then headed to the teams training grounds followed by his Genin. When they arrived there Asuma said "alright, this is a Chuunin level chakra control technique..." he then stood in front of a tree and then put his hands into a ram seal and channelled his chakra to his feet. "...first of all you channel your chakra to your feet like this..." the Genin could see the chakra gathering at his feet "...then you walk up the tree using your chakra to attach your feet to the tree..." he walked up the tree "...and then it's easy to walk up the tree. This skill can also come in handy when you are travelling over great distances. Now, I want you to use your kunai to mark the limit to where you can get to before falling to the ground."

"Hai sensei!" the three Genin chorused before attempting to copy their Jounin-sensei's actions. Naruto got about three feet before falling back to the ground. Ino made it to the first branch, sixteen feet off the ground while Shikamaru made it ten feet.

Asuma said "alright, I'm going to go see the Hokage and tell him what's going on. I'll leave you three to keep on practicing."

"Uhh...Asuma-sensei..." Ino said.

"Yes?"

"Well...it's just that I can do this pretty well as it is so-o-o..."

"Well, you know Yuuhi Kurenai?"

"Well, I know of her...that's team eight's sensei isn't it?"

"Yeah. Well, right now she has about three quarters of the chakra that Naruto and I have right now..."

"Okay...so what?"

"Well, at the start of her career she only had a little more than you do Ino, she's worked for more than ten years to get it to where it is now, this is one of the exercises that she used to get it there."

"Hai" Ino said, determination blazing behind her eyes as she fell back to the ground before heading up the tree again. In the meantime Naruto had gained two inches and Shikamaru managed to get to the branch that Ino was on. Asuma then left the training ground, leaving his team to their own devices.


	4. The Last D-Rank

A week later Naruto had mastered the tree walking exercise and Ino could run up and down the tree for four hours easily, granted Naruto could do it for ten days straight if he so desired but, eh... after Naruto had successfully done it he had started to go back to channelling his chakra into his kunai and was getting immensely better at it as time went on. He had found it to be easier after the tree climbing training and, when he threw his kunai it was going through the targets and through whatever was behind it six times out of ten. When Asuma got a look at how Naruto was progressing he thought to himself 'oh god, I might have to get him started on elemental training sooner than I thought...Why didn't my ol' man tell me that this might happen...' after that thought he sighed in annoyance. Currently though they were running through the streets like there was a giant boulder chasing them down. In actual fact though they were the ones doing the chasing; "damn that cat to the seventh circle of hell" Naruto exclaimed in annoyance as 'Tora', otherwise known as the 'demon cat' to many of the shinobi of Konoha, had escaped from them once again. "You know, if I didn't know better I'd think that we were the only ones that ever got assigned to chase this cat down" Naruto said as he was running after it.

"Well you're not, so now focus on the task at hand and save your complaining for later" Asuma said over the radios that they had been supplied with to communicate to each other during the mission.

"Hai, Asuma sensei...I'm just saying that I'm tired of chasing this damn cat all over Konoha because it gets annoyed at the smothering that the daimyo's wife does to it, that's all."

Asuma sighed and said "well, nonetheless, this is a mission and we are bound to do it" even though he was actually internally agreeing with Naruto's sentiment.

"I've got him in my sights" Ino came in over the radio.

"Good, now throw a kunai up its arse" Naruto said over the radio.

"Naruto!" Asuma said firmly.

"I know, I know, but one can dream can't they?"

"I can't believe that _you_ are asking that Naruto" Ino said.

The four ninja then moved in and surrounded Tora before the cat raced up into Ino's arms, seeing the murderous looks on Naruto, Shikamaru and Asuma's faces. They then went to the Hokage's office to return the cat to its rightful owner. When they had the cat desperately tried to get away from the Daimyo's wife.

Naruto thought 'geez, I almost feel sorry for it now.'

'I can understand why it tries so hard to get away' Ino thought.

Shikamaru on his part thought that it was troublesome.

When the Sandaime Hokage asked if they would like to tackle another d-rank mission that day Asuma replied in the negative and asked if it would be possible for his team to receive a C-Rank mission the next day. The Sandaime accepted his request and then Asuma dismissed the team for the rest of the day. When they were leaving he called Naruto to the side and took him to their training ground and started him on elemental training.

Authors Notes:

Kind of lame end to the chapter I know, but it's been a while since I worked on this story, so I apologise for that.


End file.
